Temple in King's Reach
The Temple to Pelor in King's Reach is led by former Black Hand Corporation member and censor of northern Baldur, Pyotar Umarov. He was appointed to that position in 1439 SA, and may or may not have retained it after the Revolution of 1441 forced the dissolution of the Baldur Republican Government. A black dragon took up residence on the roof in late October of 1441, but had moved on by May of 1443. Layout The temple looks like a normal temple to Pelor. If you are Ulfgar and have an innate sense for where secret doors must logically be, however, it is not difficult to find the altar that leads to a secret door to the basement. The altar has the words Four flames light a pyre. Three are true and one's a liar inscribed on it. The door is opened by casting Light on one of the candles while the other three are lit. This basement has several rooms, including a water trap, a room with a 30 foot pit, a library, and a living area that appears not to have been touched in years (as of 1441). The water trap is set up such that if it is tripped, even if the people inside escape, the water stands a good chance of sweeping them into the pit. The key to escaping the water trap is to connect the magical letters that appear on the inside of the closed door to spell out some of the words on the amulet that they found. (Right, Ulfgar?) At the bottom of the pit, there are two stone coffins. One coffin contained ghostly green hands, and the other contained Pyotar Umarov. The library has another secret door hidden behind a tapestry of the Vengeful Eye of God, which leads up to the residence of Pyotar Umarov. The Party's Adventures : See main article: Season One, Episode Three: I Cast Magic Missile at the Darkness Because I Never Learned to Cast Light The party fled here after the throwdown in King's Reach. After exploring the secret basement, they ran into a vampirized Pyotar and killed him. They also looted the hell out of his house and went through his pockets for loose change. Traps *The water trap was activated by touching something that looked awesome and shiny at the back of the room, which sealed the door closed and began to fill the room with water. The trap was disarmed by the illiterate Ulfgar playing symbol-matching with the amulet piece that he had. Meanwhile, the three literate people flailed around and failed their Swim checks. *The ghostly hands that came out of one of the stone coffins attacked Ulfgar and made him a little more crazy-reckless than normal. No one really noticed. *Buddy the Kobold, once let out of his box, in turn went to let vampire Pyotar out of his box. Well, damn. Major Items *Baudin Dommilan claimed the last piece of the Cuthbert amulet from Pyotar's corpse. *Ethan of Malvont stole Pyotar's boots, which granted +5 to land speed. *Ethan also stole all of Pyotar's books on the undead, which included the Libris Mortis, four different translations of The Book of the Dead, and a real copy of the Necronomicon. *The Shatterspike. The motherfucking SHATTERSPIKE. Category:Dungeons Category:Baldur Category:Northern Continent Category:Locations Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things